The Twin's Love Potion
by I.play.on.a.toaster
Summary: Ginny is in love with the great Harry Potter, so her twin brothers decided to 'help'... and succeed in doing something else completely. Ginny/Draco


The Twin's Love Potion

In which Ginny is in love

Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter. She knew it had to be true. For why else would she follow him everywhere he went, keep sneaking glances at him or offer to bring him food and drink whenever she could summon up the courage to speak to him.

Now she was in the library sitting on the opposite side of the room from him. Students were milling around trying to be (and failing miserably) quiet although the library wasn't particularly busy

Ginny propped up her usual book in front of her, it was massive and tall so when propped covered pretty much all of her. It was absolutely perfect although she couldn't quite remember the name of it. This book wasn't for reading but for spying. He was sitting in his usual spot by the window surrounded by text books, defence against the dark arts homework by the looks of things, his glasses perched on the end of nose where he was so caught up in reading that he hadn't pushed them back up.

Ginny sighed, trying for the fourth time this week to work up the courage to go and sit with him. She knew she could, sometimes when Hermione or Neville spotted her they would ask her to come sit with them. Even Harry had once. She flushed at the memory feeling it reach all the way to her ears. He had given her the largest smile that had made her melt inside.

"Ginny?" She turned abruptly to see the too-close faces of her two brothers right behind her chair.

"We've seen the way you look at him"

"You love him"

"You want him to be your boyfriend"

"It's so sweet"

"We may have a brother-in-law soon George!"

"What is it to the two of you anyway?!" Ginny tried to stand but her brothers clasped her shoulders, holding her down in her chair.

"Now now little sis" Fred mock-whispered in her ear, "We are going to help"

He reached into his robe, uncorked an unmarked bottle filled with a light pink powder and dusted it over the back of Ginny's hands.

"What is this?" Ginny gaped as George then turned her hands over and dusted the palms with his own unmarked bottle. He put his hands on the back of hers, forcing them into fists inside his palms before murmuring an incantation that Ginny strained to hear.

"Now all you have to do is make sure the next person you touch is Harry" George told her firmly releasing her tiny hands out of his large ones.

"What!" Ginny sputtered, "How on earth am I supposed to do that! That's completely insane"

She felt the familiar heat fill her face, touch Harry Potter! She could barely speak to Harry and now she had to touch him. This had been such a bad idea; she caught a glimpse of the twin's faces smirking at her.

"Love is a gamble little sister" George pecked a kiss on her cheek, "If in two weeks you truly capture his heart. You win. If not, then the powder's affects wear off and things go back to the way they were."

"No harm, no foul. Come on now" Fred turned her around and pointed her at the door, "You haven't got all day"

George pushed her towards it, she felt like a child again becoming the butt of one of their many jokes.

"Just remember the next person you touch must be Harry" and with that she found herself in the corridor with the door closed behind her.

Ginny knew Harry's class schedule almost as well as her own, she had managed to convince Professor McGongall that she wasn't feeling well and she had let her leave class early. This had given her just about enough time to sneak down the dungeons and catch Harry as he left potions class. What she was going to do when she got there... she hadn't quite planned yet.

Ginny hid behind one of the doors in the potions corridor. How on earth was she supposed to do this? Touch Harry. Just... shake his hand or maybe high five him.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasley." Draco Malfoy sneered clutching her arm and dragging her out of the closet. For a moment Ginny froze at the prospect of being caught. Draco was taller than she was, glaring down at her with a nasty look on his face as if he had just tasted a wriggling chocolate frog.

"Well if it isn't the arrogant poisonous pig Malfoy" Ginny wrestled her arm free of his tight grip.

"What where you doing in there? Thought you could spy on me did you?" he was backing her into the wardrobe door.

"Spy on you? Ha!" Ginny snapped back, "You're not exactly worth spying on Malfoy"

She brought her face close to his. He wasn't going to intimidate her; she wasn't the frightened little girl anymore. Not being able to think of an appropriate spell fast enough she slapped him hard against his cheek.

His hands loosened instantly but remained on her shoulders; the anger had vanished from his face to be replaced with something else that she didn't recognise. His breath was warm against her face and she suddenly realised quite how close his lips were to hers.

"What were you doing then?" Draco almost whispered, his body suddenly feeling extremely close to her own. Their noses grazed against each other gently and Ginny could feel his soft warm breath on her face.

"I... I was practicing," Ginny was getting breathless "And then you walked in and..."

The moment his lips touched hers it sent sparks down her body, before her mind could catch up with her body, her fingers were in his hair bringing him closer to her. He moved his hands from her shoulders to around her waist bringing her tight against him. Ginny's mind was racing, this was wrong, but good, he was the enemy but his lips felt so good. She pulled him closer and felt his moan against her lips.

Ginny could have been there for minutes, hours, days... her mind going all but blank and the feel of Draco's soft lips against hers and his hands running over her body felt so perfect.

"Ginny..." his voice was like velvet.

"Oh... Draco..." the name sounded alien on her lips, it felt wrong somehow. Saying it out loud had woken some part of her which had been closed off by pleasure, this was wrong, this shouldn't be Draco. This should be. Harry. The powder! She'd slapped him and then... this.

She mentally cursed and pushed Draco away from her. He looked down at his now empty arms shocked to see that Ginny no longer occupied them.

"I err" Ginny could not think of one single excuse, "really really have to go"

"Ginny..." Draco reached out his arms to her, his eye's full of some emotion that Ginny didn't recognise, her heart fluttered in her chest. He just looked so... vulnerable. So unlike the cold hearted Malfoy who she thought she knew.

A massive crash and they jumped apart. Professor Sprout stood in the doorway several broken plant pots at her feet, a few more balanced on her arms and clothes spattered with dirt.

"Professor!" Ginny managed to find some sort of control over her body and rushed to help her teacher. Pulling out her wand she managed to clear up some of the mess before Professor Sprout placed her pots down and finished the job. Ginny looked around the room, Draco had vanished.

"Thank you Weasley" Professor Sprout gave her a quick smile.

"Professor?" Ginny couldn't help but ask despite her embarrassment "Did you see where Draco went?"

"Malfoy?" Professor Sprout frowned, "No why? Where you fighting Ginny... because I really think that"

"No! No miss not at all" Ginny felt her face heating up for the second time, she left as quickly as she could whilst her professor rattled on about some new weed and its ability to randomly give students nightmares about giant trees.


End file.
